L.
Lucilia Azaria, of houses Fury & Goldfield, 9th Lady Goldfield, and of the Paladin Clan Fionnawar A,K.A. L, was a later addition to The Ones. She joined the Wisps light Guild unofficially after the Gnoll attack and officially around the time of Operation: Box. Before joining the guild, she spent almost three years wandering the isles, performing religious rites and magistrate duties for small and rural communities. Appearance Lucilia is a 23 y/o human woman, sky-blue hair, bronzed skin, Muscular and athletic. Five foot and six inches tall. Numerous small scars mark her body, including four crescent shaped scars on her left cheek. A large star shaped scar can be found on her upper left thigh and a long thin scar running near-horizontal across her lower chest. She keeps her Wisp's Light guild-mark an inch above her bellybutton and has a large symbol of the Godsblood tattooed above her left breast. She often wears casual clothes when not travelling on foot or living in the wilderness. She prefers long sleeves and high cut necks, she combines that with long skirts or trousers. Her holy symbol is an Amulet which is hung around her neck. She also keep's her father's signet ring on a chord around her neck. both her ears are pierced, though outside of formal events, she only wears simple studs, or no ear-pieces at all. Her normal armour is a set of Steel Full-Plate, gifted to her by Dylan. She subsequently painted it with various forms of religious scrawl in red paint. Early Life Lucilia was born Azaria Fionnawar Goldfield; in Godshill monastery, the base of her mother’s order, in the Cloud Cliff region, south Wirana. Her mother was the Paladin Morwena Fionnawar Goldfield, and her father was the 8th Lord Goldfield, Marcellus ‘Dogmouth’ Goldfield. She was the only child of both her mother and father. At the age of Three, her mother and father fought to relieve the besieged city of Volle. It was in this battle that both her father and mother would be killed. Her father would be crushed by a collapsing tower. Her mother would die holding a bridge in the lower city to allow the commoners a chance to flee. Without any blood family to pass responsibility for Lucilia onto, custody passed to her parent’s friend in life, Lord Brian of house Fury. Lord Fury had bought his title and was formerly a merchant. With his new position of nobility, his wealth and his shrewd mind; he expanded the Fury Demesne until he was among the richest of Wirana’s nobles. Lord Fury was married to Lady Joanna of the Blackwater. The couple adopted Lucilia into their family when she was five years old. It was Joanna who gave her the name Lucillia, having insisted her name be replaced. Joanna also forced her into the habit of dying her hair black, a habit she only would drop after becoming a wanderer. Lord Fury and Lady Blackwater had five children, Josephine, Art, Owen, Celica and Damien. They lived in Fury manor in Marworsh, Wirana. Upon her adoption Lucilia was the youngest of the children and though loved by her family, they always thought of her as somewhat of an outsider. As a child she loved exploring, climbing and brawling, and got involved in many fistfights with other kids. She favoured martial arts over the more civilised pursuits that were part of her education. At the age of Seven, a Paladin approached Lucilia and encouraged her to join the order of her mother. This order being: The Order of the Godsblood. Though considerably young, both Lucilia and her adoptive family were happy to have her join at just seven and a half years old. She was given a paladin’s education by the Order, and would spend much of her year living with them in Cloud Cliff. The order would teach her lore, martial arts, spells, and imprint her with their dogma. She was placed under the tutelage of the half-orc paladin, Godrun Utechar ‘Fiendish’ Blacktongue. She shadowed him and other Paladins on their travels until, soon after she turned Sixteen, she officially became a Paladin of the Order. The mark of the Godsblood was put on her chest. Paladin Years The order acted as a second home and family to Lucilia. She grew up and was trained alongside many other order members and even their children. Those younger than her affectionately called her “Sister” and “Fio”. As a Paladin of the Order, Lucilia went on numerous expeditions with fellow Paladins. On a majority of occasions this involved going to rural areas to conduct vital spiritual and religious ceremonies such as marriages, funerals and coming of age rituals. More than once, however, these expeditions involved entering dangerous, and sometimes lawless territory, and acting as vigilantes until order was restored. The order fought asymmetrically, with small groups laying ambushes and assassinating leading criminals where possible. They would never claim to be of the Godsblood as, for their many deeds, The order has been legally barred from operating in several of the other nations, in some cases for a couple of centuries. Her first brush with near death would be at thirteen, she was speared through the leg mid battle and lost a lot of blood through a severed artery. She barely survived the wound and ensuing complications but kept her leg and regained all her strength. She bears a large scar on her upper left thigh. Her first kill would be the execution of a murderer in the village of Blackhill. The man had murdered his friend and taken his friend's fiance as his own. Guiltily, he begged for forgiveness and was executed. It was on the day of Lucilia’s sixteenth birthday. Lucilia’s expeditions took her up and down Wirana but also across the seas to Nivyn, Erimar; and to a minor extent Bestia, Hyperion, The Stormkeep, Dortari and Starsy. Most of these trips involved travelling around for several months, performing religious services, soothing tensions and upholding the law (on the order's terms). In some cases they were taking over from other dispatched members, who too had been part of the order’s long term operations. Lucilia performed her duties well, though favoured fighting, as it came naturally to her. The death of Brian Fury up to the Gnoll Incident Her time with the order would be put on hold after the death of her adoptive father. In the two years leading up to his death, the Fury house exploded in wealth when copper and silver were discovered on their lands. The fury house became the fifth richest in Wirana overnight. With this wealth came bitter infighting. Lord Fury wanted to split his wealth evenly but each of his blood-children began vying for greater shares of the wealth, and for allies to press their claims to it. Lucilia came home to celebrate her adoptive father’s birthday during the midst of the feuding. None of her other siblings made an appearance, neither did their in-laws or grandchildren. The fury household was barren bar the whispers of servants. The news of her father’s death would reach her in Stormkeep lands, a month after her 21st birthday. He had written a letter to be sent in the event of his death. An incoherent letter, to explain that he had made his wife the primary inheritor of his will, that he had given Lucilia a small fortune under the table as inheritance, and an apology. He spoke of his regrets, that his greed and cunning had not given his children any desire to preserve the Fury family as he had hoped. He disparaged wealth and nobility for killing his family and his hopes. The letter tore into Lucilias heart and she lost herself for days. Her grief caused her to fail in her oath, and that led to despair. After over a week without any sign of improvement, and seeing that she could not continue, her superior commanded her wander alone, as many other members had. To pray, to perform services, to fight evil and bring hope to others; and thus rekindle the light within her. Travelling Years Lucilia, after running out of money, began travelling and living off the land. She befriended the Ranger Faith in Erimar, who helped develop L's skills with hunting, tracking and foraging. L would often take notes from other Rangers whenever she encountered when possible. Along her journey, L would stop into small towns and villages to offer her services as a magistrate, chaplain and executioner. Living among the squalid poor gave her a greater appreciation for their struggles as well as exposing her to many more horrors; swindlers, hustlers, looters, kidnappers, slavers, murders, torturers, and every shades of Criminal and Rogue. Often Lucilia would stay no more than a week in any settlement. She had no ties and had no will to plant roots. Her charisma proved effective in winning the charity and compassion of strangers. She bounced between back-road towns, occasionally taking battle, and almost being killed several times. Her devotion to her order, and her personal love of combat, often dragged her into fights. She gained several scars, including her facial scars, during this period. By the time Lucilia met the party, she had been a travelling Paladin for over two and a half years. Alone in Erimar After initially being separated from her order, L scrounged up the funds to travel to Erimar. She took up the name Tyra, and offered her services to all that could and couldn't afford them. Her time in Erimar would be the longest among any of the Isles. Her path wound along the back roads of the Erimar hinterlands for almost an entire year. It was in this time she befriended the Tiefling Ranger, Faith. They traveled together for several months, teaching each other various skills. L taught her various fighting, social, and intimidation techniques, as well as religious lore. Faith taught her survival skills such as tracking, foraging, and stalking as well as a history of Tieflings and their society. As a two woman team, they were able to rely on each other to survive in the wild and in various settlements, where Tieflings are usually ostracized. They were able to defeat the bandit clan at Fox-rock on their own, despite being outnumbered 14-to-1. They were also present for the battle of Black-Cliff, fighting alongside the townspeople, fighting fires and laying the many dead to rest. Faith and L would part ways after a brief attempt at a relationship. L ended the relationship, knowing that she wasn't ready to settle and that was not yet a true Paladin in her own heart. L would depart Erimar soon after, and arrive at the Uricryn Spire. She performed her duties there too, and studied the nature of arcane magic through the various Druids and Wizards she spoke too. She then visited the Island of Dortari, performing her duties and visiting Uri academy for the first time. There she spoke to students and professors before departing for the Commonwealth of Nivyn. Nivyn and The mad Cleric . Assassins and Sociopaths in Starsy INCOMPLETE After up-rooting the Necromancers, ending the Cult of Blackhands for good, and assassinating the Mad Cleric Madregor: L journeyed to Starsy, hoping to find her path among the bright-lights and artists. Having arrived penniless, she began offering her services. She joined forces with an equally penniless Druid and they opened a Hedge-Chapel wedding venue. It was during one of these Weddings that she would meet the man who would come to define her time in Starsy: Ramono Black. Ramono was in the middle of his fourth wedding when he was attacked by assassins. L was able to bring him and his partner to safety and the assassins were crushed. Ramono would hire L on as an independent bodyguard, a role L accepted, since she couldn't knowingly abandon someone who had enemies trying to kill them. L would accompany Ramono on his tour of Starsy, acting as a secret last-defence to foil assassins. Their closeness caused their relationship to evolve, Ramono and Lucilia would enjoy casual sex and drug-abuse when in private. It was due to this intimacy that L came to understand his true nature. Ramono was a Sociopath, and surrounded himself with unique people so that they could inspire his music. Though intimate, their relationship was loveless, a factor that would slowly weaken L's spirit over the months she spent with him. Compounding this was he new role, Ramono would uncover the location of his assassins or those who hired them, and L would strike first, killing them all before disappearing. In this whirlwind of intense violence, drugs and sex, L had reached one of her lowest points. Ramono, knowing that his enemies weren't conceding, hatched his plan to end the plots once and for all. He spread the word about his farewell concert, which would occur in Cantus, the capital of Starsy. The concert began with no issues, and Ramono debuted his latest album "Knight". After the mid-way point, Ramono revealed his ruse, It was revealed that his stage was actually the top of a Zeppelin, which rapidly began inflating and ascending. The Airship began flying over Cantus city, blasting music, as his fans chased the ship on foot, the resulting uproar grabbed the attention of the whole city. Ramono's ship was aiming for a Rival's venue. Said Rival and their entourage took to the air on dragon mounts, for a mock aerial battle above the city. There they played the track "When the Gods meet", a track that was cut in half, and whose true version is heard when both Ramono and his rival's recording are played together. During this time, the real battle was being fought in the bowels of the airship. L was fighting a small army of mafiosi, lead by an assassin. The battle was intense, traps and bombs were used extensively. L was heavily wounded as a result, and on the verge of death, but emerged the victor. The airship's engines then exploded, setting fire to the whole ship. The Zeppelin crashed into Cantus bay and L barely escaped with her life. With the ship gone, and Ramono alleged to be dead, there was no evidence remaining of the violence that had been taking place behind the scenes. L was recovered and falsely identified as a groupie. The destruction of the airship was actually part of a plot to fake Ramono's death so that he could leave his life as a musician behind him. He left L what money he owed her and left without further thought or remorse. L, mentally crushed by the month long ordeal of protecting Ramono, was dissatisfied, though not surprised to see Ramono leave on such an emotionless note. Gnoll attack prelude Not long after Ramono's airship crashed into Cantus bay, and Ramono himself left her behind to live a new life, L failed her oath for a third time. L used what money she has left to cover living and hospital expenses for herself, and for a new set of equipment. In full, she spent a month in recovery after her time spent with Ramono. Her time with with only comprised a few months and yet they had been some of her darkest. With time, she recovered. She cut back on her drinking and smoking and stopped using other drugs. She spent time and money on games and music, and made the effort to treat others to the spoils Ramono had given her. The day before she boarded her train to leave Starsy, she successfully mended her connection to the divine, which had been worn ragged and frayed by her time with Ramono. On her final day, she said goodbye to the friends she had made in Cantus city, made offering sat the local temples, and admired the beauty nestled within the busy streets. The Ones & Wisp's Light . Gnoll attack . Xyrsy & The Ritzas . Inventor con and the clockwork Gala . Christmas period . Operation New Year . The rat hunt & the Toka . Druggy Gummies . The Golden Ruse & The Heir to Stormkeep . Subterranea & The Gnome Incident . Alphahalt . The Heist . Health Issues L's mental health has been volatile in her later life, no doubt owing to her upbringing and family circumstances. Bouts of depression, and infrequent episodes of mania, have caused her fail the requirements of her oath several times, leaving her without divine magic. Not long after appearing in the campaign for the first time, L developed chronic hallucinations, most auditory but some visual. Most of these hallucinations are innocuous in and off themselves, but are extremely distressing for L due to their seemingly random nature. L, partly due to her order, is cavalier about drug-abuse and is known to both abuse drugs and enable others to use them. These have regularly complicated her tumultuous mental health. Trivia - Quotes * "I'm on a mission from God." * "The way I see it, you have two options. One, I lay you out. Or two, you die on your own terms... Start Running." * (Human's don't usually fly) "Not for long." * "I'm planning on destroying all the research... If you want it, you can burn alongside it" Gallery ''